wait, I'm loved?
by sebbybaby
Summary: Has Shizuo finally found a girl to fall in love with? I don't own Durarara but I do own my own characters! (I wish I owned durarara though :( )
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first non xreader so it might suck just sayin also if there are any animes that you want written about just tell me in the comments and i will try my best. I am not very good of thinking of thing to do stuff about. I have tried it before and what came out was a xjapan and a xsealand soooo yep!**

**Shizuo's P.O.V.**

"What would Celty want to see me about?" A semi-pissed off me, Shizuo Hanajima, asked the world. Right after I said that, she drove up on her "horse" with a girl riding with her. "Hey Celty, whose the girl?" Celty got out her phone and started typing like a mad man.

"I don't have much time." She typed. "I need to leave here with you, her name is Lauren. She is a friend of a friend. Incas going to show her around town but then a cop found me and is chasing me as we speak." She adds. "Could you show her around for me?"

"Why not I don't have work today anyway."

"Celty, does that mean I have to go with the handsome man in the bartender outfit?" Lauren asked and to her surprise Celty nodded. "But... you promised that you would show me around."

"Sorry but there are more important things than our little tour." She typed frantically. Suddenly out of nowhere we heard police sirens. Celty pushed Lauren into me and drove off waving goodbye. The helmet that she was wearing disappeared because it was made by Celty and I saw Lauren's face for the first time. I blushed heavily as I starred at the beautiful girl. I stepped back and thought to myself, _why did Celty think of me for this? Does she think I need a girlfriend after the whole slasher thing that happened?_

"What is wrong? You look passed off about something." Lauren asked. Still in my own thoughts; _Celty could have taken her to Simon or someone else._

"Damit!" I shouted as I punched the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? Your hand is bleeding!"

"Come on let's go."

"B-but what about your hand?"

"It's fine."

"No it is not. Come here." She demanded. I slowly walked over to her and held out my hand. She pulled out a whole bunch of bandages and patched up my hand. "You really should be more careful. You might not break your bones anymore, but you can still rip your skin and bleed to death."

"How do you know about me breaking my bones all the time?"

"The mutual friend Celty and I have is your brother. He told me all about your childhood and you crazy strength."

"How did you even meet him?"  
"I'm a stuntman and we met on set. He said that I remind him a lot of you."

"It that why you carry around bandages? Because you get beat up during work?"

"That could be one reason, but the only reason I brought them today was because Celty told me that I might need them for something."

"That stupid dulahan! She planed this. I knew she was looking for a girl for me."

"Are you really that close to Celty?"

"No, not really. We just talk a lot."

"So... are you still going to give me that tour?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said as I started walking away. She had to run to catch up.

"Where are you going to take me first?" Lauren asked innocently.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, why?"

"We are going to get some sushi. At Russia Sushi, the best sushi place in town."

"Celty told me about that place. She said it was really nice and a guy named Simon is really kind."

"That is true."


	2. Chapter 2

**.Yay chapter 2!**

**At Russia Sushi Lauren's P.O.V.**

_Man this is awkward. All these people are looking at me weird._ I thought to myself. "Um... Hey Shizuo-san, why are all those people staring at me?"

"They think it's weird that I'm with a girl."

"Wait, you don't have a girlfriend!? I thought that was the reason why you were hesitant about taking me."

"I was hesitant because I couldn't figure out what in the holy hell she was doing. There was this thing that happened a while back that kind of made her feel sorry for me. Ever since then she has been trying to find me a girlfriend. She has tried a whole variety of girls, but I didn't like any of them and none of them liked me the slightest."

"What happened awhile ago that started all this?"

"Well... someone in this town was going around killing people and calling herself the slasher...(**If you have watched the anime then you already know the rest)** and because of that she is on my back about finding someone to love." He let out a sigh. "I think she is wasting her time."

"I don't . She just wants you to feel happy, thats all. She is your friend."

"What are you, a therapist? I thought you were a stuntman."

"I am kind of both. I got a degree to be a therapist but being a stuntman pays more. And it doesn't hurt to be good at it also."

"What kind of stunts do you do?"

"The usual. Jumping off cliffs into the ocean, falling from a building, climbing a building, and more."

"In what movie did you meet my brother?"

"I've been in all most all the ones he has been in by playing the escaping heroine. I have a really weird question. Why are you wearing a bartender outfit if you didn't have work today?"

"It's all I really have in my wardrobe. I don't even work in a bar anymore. Right now I am more of a bodyguard type person."

"Thats cool I guess."

"Do you have any idea where you would want to go first?"

"Nope, Is there any nice places around here. Like a park or something. Or we can just walk around."

"Let's just walk around." With that we finished our meal and started walking.

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy with black hair fallowing us. I dragged Shizuo into an ally to see if the guy was really following us. I looked over my shoulder to see him still behind us. I was so mad. I finally turned around and yelled at him.

"Will you please stop following us!"

"Fine, fine." The guy came forward and I swear I could have seen Shizuo clench and unclench his hands._ This guy might be trouble if he is making Shizuo angry._

"What do you think you're doing, Izaya?" Shizuo asked. Wait, do they know each other!?

"Is Shizu-chan on a date?"

Shizuo picked up one of the closest vending machines and threw it at Izaya. He shouted, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I decided this should probably stop. I silently walked over to Izaya, he didn't notice because they were arguing a lot. Once I was right behind him I had a brilliant idea. I quickly ran over to the vending machine that was just killed. Took a soda and walked back to position. I silently opened the can and did something awesome. I DRANK IT! JkJk. I poured it on Izaya's head. He turned around and looked dumbstruck. _I bet he forgot about me completely. The nerve of this guy._

"What is your problem? First you follow us, and now you are fighting with Shizuo."

"Who are you?" Izaya asked.

"I am Lauren, the girl Shizuo is showing around. And you just ruined out date." Izaya was so surprised I said that, he started to blush and Shizuo did too. Why are they blushing? It's kind of true.

"I am sorry that I interrupted. I didn't know." With that he ran off.

"I don't ever remember calling this a date." Shizuo said nervously.

"Well now it is. And besides, I had to get him off your back. He was kind of annoying me."

"Thanks for helping out."

"No prob."

"Lets keep going."


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry long time no update been on vaca for a really long time so i couldn't. So here you go. By the way I have not seen Durarara in a while so this might be a little worse than the rest.**

* * *

**Still on the walk around town and still Lauren's P.O.V.**

"Soooo... when do you want to go on another d-date?" Shizuo asked blushing heavily.

"Whenever we can, um, see each other I guess. Whenever we don't have work and stuff. Would that be ok?" I asked, hoping that he said that he was up to it.

"That sounds great. Do you want to meet anyone else around here? Or do you want to go home?"

"I actually kind of want to go home unless there is something you want me to do or someone you want me to meet?"

"Well since you want to go home, where is home exactly?"

"You know I am just visiting here, right?" He looked at me dumbstruck when I said that. "Celty told you that I was a friend from out-of-town. Truth is, because of my job I have to move around a lot and so I don't really have a place I can call home. I just really like the word, its nice."

"So you don't actually have a place to stay tonight?"

"Um... heheh... no, Celty said I could stay at her place but she just got married and all. I just don't want to intrude. I was just going to stay at a hotel nearby." He looked kind of sad when I said that.

"How about I show you to the best hotel in town."

"Sure."

* * *

**At the hotel's front desk**

"I would like to get a room, please. Do you have any available?" I asked the man at the front desk.

"For you and your boyfriend, I assume." The man replies. Both Shizuo and I blushed.

"N-no, n-not at all. It's just for me, Shizuo is just escorting me here and making sure I have a place to stay for the night." I said a matter of factly. The man looked shocked at first then just shrugged and handed me a key.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, you two just look perfect for each other. Just my weird imagination."

"Thanks and don't worry, I think you aren't crazy."

Shizuo walked me to my room. "Where is all your stuff?" He asked me.

"That is a good question that I can answer. I just called someone to bring me my stuff. He should be here in an hour."

"I will wait with you then."

"Sure that's ok." He was true to his word and stayed. He also left right after my bags came.


	4. Chapter 4

**you guys are keeping me from being the master procrastinator i truely am. Gosh.**

* * *

**The next day **

_I wonder if I see Shizuo today. I hope he comes to see how things are doing with the movie, maybe he could even see me in action. _I thought to myself. I was on set for the new movie that was being shot in town. I was hoping he would come to see his brother or in this case me. We were shooting a spy action movie and in this scene, I was repealing to fast down and the pulley broke. The rest was a free fall from about ten feet. At lest there was a pad under me to land under. The bystanders watching us shot this did not know this though.

When I was about to do the free fall I saw Shizuo in the crowd and waved. He waved back and gave a thumbs up._I bet he thinks this is just a repel down to the crowd, man is he in for a surprise. Here it comes._ CRACK SNAP! I felt the wind rush past me and I screamed like I was supposed to. When I landed it didn't feel like I had landed on the pad. I looked up and I saw Shizuo, he had caught me.

"You scared me and everyone in the crowd. What were you thinking, doing that free fall could have killed you."

"I was thinking that it was my job, I don't even know why you caught me when there was a pad for me to land on. Can't you see it, well I guess you can't cause you are standing on it." His face got all red when I made that statement. "That was really cool, you coming to catch me and all. I'm glad I got to see you again. I have to go to the next scene, this one is a little less dangerous, if you want to come see it."

"Um... sure. What do you have to do?"

"Just some simple stuff that you shouldn't be worried at. I am just going to get some knives thrown at me, zip line into flaming water, and finally jump off a cliff into shark infested water." With each thing I said, I could see his face starting to pale. "Don't worry about me though. I am pretty tough and I have done this millions of times. Look at the bright side, I haven't died yet, what is going to kill me today?"

"Right." He didn't look very reassured, but oh well. There was nothing I could do if he fainted in the middle of the shot. I was just surprised that he cared enough to get worried to the point of paling. _I can't understand that guy, he is so tough looking on the outside but on the inside he is a real sofftie._ Sigh. _I will never even try to understand men._

* * *

**At the next scene**

I was taped to a wall. A master was throwing knives at me and none hit. I could see Shizuo out of the corner or my eye, biting his nails so they were stubs, ok not really, but he looked that

worried.

I walked over and said, "calm down, the knife throw is over."

"What's next?"

"Fire jump, but don't worry, it is fake fire that looks real. If it was real fire though, I would still live seeing I go through the fire very quickly and into water right after."

"What if the water boils around you?"

"Fake, remember."

"Right."

That scene ended very quickly and I was finally off to the next one. The simply elegant cliff dive. Everyone has gone cliff diving at lest once before. I explained and we had the same conversation as before. Just like it had before, the scene was over much to soon for me to enjoy it. By this time, the day had also disappeared much to fast for me to spend some time with Shizuo and I was far to tired to do anything else the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi**

* * *

He called me the next morning after a good nights sleep for me. He asked me if I wanted to meet him where we had first meet. I agreed and got ready to leave.

* * *

**Shizuo's P.O.V.**

_I really hope she comes._ She walked up with a big smile on her face.

"So what's up?"

"We didn't have that much time yesterday to hang out and all so I just wanted to today, I got my boss to give me another day off."

"Are you sure this is ok, because you have been taking a lot of days off since I arrived here."

"I can't really get fired, since I am the best at the thing I do."

"Since we are sort of on the topic of the thing I am the best at, yesterday, you didn't have to stay around and get totally freaked out each time I jumped off of something. Everything was completely safe the entire time." _She looked so cute getting aggravated at me._

"How about we go and grab something to eat at Russia Sushi, I got a coupon."

"Sure." As we walked I asked a really important question.

"Hey, I was wondering, since you don't have a place to stay without paying for it, would you like to stay at my place till you leave?"

"That sounds great." I could just barely make out a slight blush on her face. "After lunch I will get my stuff and we can go to your place."

We ate very quickly and hurried to the hotel she was staying at. When we got inside her room I saw how empty it was. "Where is all of your stuff?"

She laughed and pulled out a bag from the closet. "This is all the stuff I own at the moment."

"Just that one duffle bag?"

"Yep. Never needed anything else."

"Well, lets get you checked out and get you settled in."

* * *

**At Shizuo's house (I have no idea where the heck it is or what it looks like so this is going to be made up, like all of it.)**

I opened the door to my simi large apartment, I had such a good one because my job pays pretty well. She walked and looked around in awe. "This place is awesome, how can you afford it?"

"I have a pretty good job myself. I don't even spend that much time here, I only come here to sleep."

"Can I really stay here for a while? I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry, you won't be. I could use some company and a reason to even keep this place. Um... this way to your room." I lead her to the room right next to the kitchen. I opened the door to show a very spacious room with a window and a queen size bed. "Make yourself at home and unpack."

"Thank you for everything. Lunch, showing me around, and now a place to stay for free. You are just too kind."

"I will make breakfast tomorrow so you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh hell no. I am a guest in your house and I will make breakfast, not you." And she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning Lauren's P.O.V.**

"Good morning world!" I said as I sat up and streched. I still had work that day so I got up early and snuck into the kitchen before Shizuo got up.

Halfway through cooking an egg there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it and on the other side was Celty.

"Hey what's up?" She looked so taken back that I was the one who had answered the door.

* * *

**Celty's P.O.V.**

_My plan was to get them together but I never thought they would already be staying in the same apartment._

"Hey Celty, are you ok? You haven't said anything yet. You have been just standing there, did you come here to see Shizuo?" She asked me. I quickly got my phone and answered her question.

I came here to see if we could talk but I don't think we need to anymore. So how have you been? Are you enjoying your stay here?

"Celty, are you implying something?"

_Crap._ Um… of course not. How long have you been staying at Shizuo's apartment?

"Just last night." She sniffed the air. "Awe man, the eggs are burning. Hopefully he doesn't smell it and wakes up. If he did that I don't think he will let me near the kitchen ever." We ran to the kitchen and we see Shizuo with a fire extinguisher trying to put the eggs out.

He looked over his shoulder to see us. "Why the hell is Celty here and why is there burning eggs?"

"I am so sorry, I wanted to make you breakfast but then Celty knocked on the door so I went to answer it and I completely forgot about them."

It was all my fault, I should have come at a better time than now. I am soooo sorry.

"Don't worry about it, it was no ones fault." He replied.

"I swear to god, I can cook."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long, long wait. School had started so I didn't have time to write anything. Grrrr High School sucks :P**

* * *

**Still the same day but at around dinner after a good days work. Narator's P.O.V.**

After Lauren had gotten to the apartment she immediately started making a nice meal for both of them and a little extra in case anyone unexpectedly came.

Shizuo came after she was all done with making the food. She had made spaghetti and meatballs. It was a good thing she had made extra because Shizuo had brought his friend with him. "Sorry, he wanted to meet the girl I was staying with." He apologized.

"That is ok, I had made extra just in case something like this happened." She replied.

"Wow, thank you for making some food for me to," Shizuo's friend, Tom Tanaka, said.

"It's no problem at all. I was happy to prove I actually could cook." She smiled proudly. "And I can."

"I totally believe you can cook, you have the look of the cook." Tom said.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

_I like this guy, _I thought to my self_, he complements me more then Shizuo does. He should eat with us more often._

"What would you two like to drink?" Shizuo asked politely. _What a gentlemen. _

"I will take an ice tea, if you don't mind. Or a glass of milk." I replied.

"I will take some red wine, please." Said Tom.

"Just don't drink to the point where I have to carry you home, OK?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tom turned his attention to me. "So I hear you are a stunt devil and a fearless one at that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't say that it is really fearlessness but just stupidity. I don't really think before I do a stunt, like if I jump of a cliff. When I do that I don't really look or think. I just jump. I don't know why but people find that fearless and brave but it is the exact opposite."

"Wow, now that you say that, it does just sound like stupidity and not bravery." Shizuo lightly tapped Tom's arm but I looked like Shizuo had punched him at full strength then a light tap. "What?! She said that her self. I only repeated it." At this point we were sitting at the table in the dinning area and Shizuo had gotten us our drink with a drink of his own.

"He is right though. How about we start eating? It is about that time."

"Sure why not."

**After eating**

"Wow! That was really good Lauren. I really need to come here more often just to have your amazing food." Exclaimed Tom.

"Please do. This is the amount of food that I normally make because my friend and I normally eat all of this by our selves so if there were extras they would be in my stomach."

"You're a pretty big eater then?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well that's good. I better get going. I will clean up and then leave." Said Tom.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's OK, I want to."


End file.
